versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Jolyne Cujoh
Jolyne Cujoh is the protagonist of the sixth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean. She is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. Background Daughter to Jotaro Kujo, she spent most of her childhood without a father figure, since Jotaro was always traveling around the world due to his job. When she was 14, her life as a teen began to spiral downward upon being mistaken for a suspect in a robbery she didn't commit and then fleeing from an officer by stealing a motorcycle. Upon being arrested and detained in a holding cell, falsely charged with the crime, she and her mother pleaded her innocence and even begged Jotaro to bail her out. However, as he did not believe her, in the end, she was sent to juvenile detention. When her mother divorced Jotaro, Jolyne became even more frustrated when he left the family. Soon, she joined the Hell Riders motorcycle/carjacking gang and spent more time getting into trouble. At 19, having cleaned up her act and left the gang, she went on a date with a preppy rich boy named Romeo. Upon driving home, Romeo and Jolyne were in a car accident, Romeo having fatally hit a pedestrian. Worried that he would be charged with reckless driving and dropped from a university's waiting list, Romeo decided to take the corpse and dump it somewhere, persuading Jolyne to help him and forget about the entire incident. A few days later, however, Jolyne was found at home and arrested, frame for the crime that her boyfriend had committed. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level ' (Stone Free deflected meteors summoned by Viviano Westwood's Planet Waves. Greatly overpowered Viviano Westwood.) 'Speed: Massively Faster than Light (Can keep up with Enrico Pucci, who outsped Jotaro Kujo.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Stone Free's fists were able to deflect meteors. Stand users have identical durability as their Stands.) Hax: Invisibility (Her Stand only), Phasing (Stone Free punched Gwess while phasing through steel bars), Healing (By using Stone Free's threads to sew wounds) Intelligence: Above Average '(Often defeats foes by making use of clever strategies that take advantage of her Stand's abilities.) 'Stamina: Very High (Capable of fighting on even when heavily injured, with her organs missing, completely on fire, and many other insane wounds.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Stand - Stone Free: '''A close-range power-type Stand with many peculiar abilities. While it may not be as strong as her father's Star Platinum, Stone Free can still cause quite a lot of damage in just a few punches. It can unravel Jolyne's body into a large amount of string, which can be used to trap foes, eavesdrop on distant conversations, cut limbs, close wounds, or even sew clothes. The maximum amount of string she can produce is equal to 24 meters. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter:' Unlike most Stand users, Jolyne is capable of harming Stands by herself. She often uses martial arts techniques to take down her opponents. Techniques None notable. Equipment None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Ripped a policeman's ear with a string. *Beat another Stand user through a fence. *Stone Free is capable of crushing gold. *Stone Free's strings can change the trajectory of bullets. *Can cover an entire prison hall with string. *Punched Viviano Westwood with so much strength that she broke her own arm. Speed/Reactions *Stopped a bullet right before it hit her. *Jolyne was able to dodge bullets. *Caught a baseball thrown by Foo Fighters right before it hit another prisoner. *Threw a baseball over 1000 times in mere seconds. *Deflected pieces of junk that were being thrown at her at bullet-like speeds. *Evaded a kick from someone who was able to dodge attacks from Stone Free. *Stopped Enrico Pucci's punch right before it hit her. *Dodged Rikiel's Rods, which move at 200km/h. *Dodged blows from Pucci's C-Moon, who is way faster than Stone Free. *Managed to tag Enrico Pucci when he had Made in Heaven activated. Durability/Endurance *Can withstand massive blood loss. *Withstood punches from Star Platinum. *Survived getting punched through the stomach. *Survived getting her organs ripped out. *Survived getting buried under poisonous frogs. *Withstood getting her shoulder bitten off. *Survived a fall from a helicopter. *Tanked getting set on fire. *Survived getting parts of her body turned inside out. Skill/Intelligence *Was able to punch an invisible Stand. *Defeated the nigh-invincible Stand, Jail House Rock. *Defeated one of Dio's illegitimate sons, Rikiel. *Completely nullified C-Moon's ability by turning her body into a Möbius Strip, which has no surface. Powerscaling Much like most JoJo characters, the scaling for Jolyne is quite simple. Having A-Rank strength and having taken hits from Star Platinum and other A-Rank Stands makes it so that scaling her MCB feat to other characters feasible (even ones from previous parts). For consistency, she can harm characters like Pucci, who can harm Jotaro, which in turn allows them to scale to the two City Block level feats from Part 1 and 3 respectively. The same case applies to her speed, as Pucci > Jotaro > Polnareff. Weaknesses *All damage received by her Stand is reflected onto herself. Sources Character Profile Wiki (the person who made this profile here also made the CPW version) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shueisha Category:Cloth Manipulators